


Another 10th of April in Brussels

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: In Brussels last week, the relief was not only for Teresa May...





	Another 10th of April in Brussels

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story comes from a tweet in which some remainers expressed happiness after the extra time granted to GB to deal with the Brexit shambles. The author suggested some remainers would think of writing "erotic fanfiction" involving Donald Tusk, who supported a fair amount of extra time.  
> For the need of the storyline, Mycroft is not really happy with the idea of Brexit. I hope it won't upset people here who voted in favour of it.

A wink and a quick smile, in a few seconds. It was all it took to ruin Greg's evening. No, actually it took the wink, the smile and the even wider smile on Mycroft's face as a response. 

Greg sighed. It had been a while since the last time he had seen this... No, he hadn't seen this during the last months. Well, between the afterwards of the divorce and the ones of Sherrinford, there had been few opportunities to meet and few reasons to smile. One for Greg, maybe: realising that he was really fond of Mycroft, and that it wasn't just friendship feelings... So when Greg had been asked to travel to Brussels as a security officer with Mycroft -the 10th april European summit had been planned on the last minute owing to the Brexit shambles of May and Parliament, and few people were on duty- the policeman thought it was an unexpected opportunity to confess his feelings.

Alas! Between the customs officers strikes, the Eurostar delays, not to mention a fake threat of a bomb attack and above all Anthea's continuous briefings, there had been absolutely no time left for Greg to talk quietly to Mycroft. And now this, as the meeting with all officials and heads of states of all the countries of the EU was beginning. Donald Tusk himself, the tall and rather gorgeous organiser of the meeting, the first of all these powerful men and women, had just winked and smiled at Greg's beloved civil servant, precisely at him, among the dozens of gorgeous and mighty people, under the TV cameras coming from Stettin in the Baltic until Trieste in the Adriatic to witness this powerful assembly.

But that was not the end of Greg's ordeal. Just after having enthusiastically answered these so cute small attentions, Mycroft turned at Greg and quickly whispered before joining his seat: "Don't worry now, I'll be safe here. Don't even think of waiting for me, it'll be a long night of negociations. We may have time and a chance to escape a no-deal outing of the EU, and we musn't waste it. Anthea will plan everything. Go back to the hotel and have a good night."

Out of surprise, Greg obeyed and walked towards the hotel hall, but couldn't do anything except throwing himself on a sofa of the posh bar. Instead of all the very styled drinks and cocktails he could have chosen, he elected a beer he could have found in any of the London pubs, mentally cursing the entirety of the European political gentry, giving quick looks at his mobile phone. After a few beers and an acceptance of a growing sadness, he began thinking about how and why on Earth he had begun fancying the British government. 

"How stupid of me, he thought, as a sort of mist began rising around his head. Who did I think I was, who did I think he was, on his top of the world..." 

"Sir?

-Hey... Yeah... What?..."

He realised someone was speaking to him, but couldn't say how much time had passed since... "Since what? My last nice thought at Mr Duckie "sweetheart" Tusk? OK, time to forget about all these stupid wishes... Now Mr Iceman's certainly having a good time with Mr handsome president!"

"Sir, his interlocutor went on, we'll soon have to close the bar. 3.30 A.M. Besides, I think someone's here for you."

Greg turned his head, seeing a steady and tall silhouette, one he would have recognised anywhere.

"Mycroft!...

-Greg, I..." The other man sat next to him. "... the conference has just ended and... well, before the beginning... with Mr Tusk... 

-You have nothing to explain me, and all the right to... 

-Listen... My first talks with him happened just after the referendum, in 2016. He has never hidden to anyone he was not really happy with Brexit. With him, I could express that it made me rather sad, even if as an official civil servant, I had to respect the decision of the majority. Well, actually, as I told him, as I think I already had the opportunity to tell you, my feeling is mainly because our membership of EU has been a long history already. It made things easier for me to express this feeling, and, yes, he's an attractive man. ... But I absolutely would have not followed this path with him... for many reasons, chief among them the fact that he's a married man. And yesterday evening... We hadn't met for a while, as I was left outside of the diplomatic issues after the Sherrinford stuff... Well, he's an intelligent man as well... He may have noticed something, at the time... Or maybe, he was just happy to see someone he shared views with... But it doesn't really matter.

-'ts fine, Mycroft, I...

-But tell me, what about you? I'm afraid you... well, you drew the wrong conclusions... Can I ask you why?

-I was... I'm feeling some shameful about this, but I must admit I felt... I was... yes, I was jealous, Mycroft. I told myself that was your world, not mine... that I had nothing to do in it...

-Anthea was right, then... I noticed your reaction, but Anthea was the one who allowed me... to understand... Oh, Gregory, so you want this, too? You want something else... something...more developed, to happen between us?

-Yes... Oh God yes, Mycroft, I... I really want this, not just a one-night stand...

-Well, which would be impossible now, it's almost dawn and I think we have to go from here...

-Oh, yes... but I'm afraid I'll just have enough energy to sleep... I'll prove you later how true are these things I told you... You must be exhausted too... I read we got a new deadline... That's really great... And... Oh, did you walk alone from the Parliament? I even gave up my position, I'm...

-Don't worry. Emmanuel Macron lent me a few security officers.

-The least the bastard could do after refusing us a fair amount of time! I'm sure he wanted his De Gaulle moment!

-Don't be so negative! Seems his wife told some French literature even to the bodygards!"

And after whispering "Et tant je t'aime que j'en tremble", Mycroft winked and smiled, then kissed a deeply reassured and happy Greg.


End file.
